The present invention is particularly directed to a device for use in cutting sheets of material such as laminates and more particularly for cutting splash and edging. It is particularly desirable when cutting such sheets that the cut be accomplished in a quick and convenient manner and also that the cut edge be smooth. Further it is essential that the width of the cut be uniform so that accurate dimensioning is achieved.